Ruth Aldine (Earth-616)
unnamed brother; unnamed aunt; Destiny (Irene Adler) (possibly great-grandmother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Danger Cave; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 | Eyes = None | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Blindfold has no eyes or even open eye sockets. There are indents of skin where her eyes would be. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; John Cassaday | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #7 | HistoryText = Blindfold is a mutant. She has no eyes or even open eye sockets. There are indents of skin where her eyes would be. The mutant Cipher had the power of turning herself completely invisible, even to telepaths, and to even pick who saw her. Blindfold was often speaking to Cipher, who was able to mask her part of the conversation using her stealth powers. This had the affect of making it appear that Blindfold was having seemingly one-sided conversations. She became a student at the Xavier Institute. Hisako Ichiki and Wing both said she had a big mouth because she had read Wing's mind and informed Hisako of his dreams of one day becoming an X-Man. Wing was upset, but Hisako told him not to worry, as she wanted to be an X-Man too, and that Blindfold was just lonely. The Stepford Cuckoos led her to Emma Frost and the rest of the X-Men to warn them of the coming of the Danger Room entity. When M-Day hit, she was one of 27 students to maintain her powers. She was excused along with Wallflower, Ernst, and Gentle from Emma's Battle Royal which determined who will train to be an X-Man. Torn When Emma Frost was suffering from a bad case of survivor's guilt, Blindfold was found by Hisako "crying" in a restroom. While trying to comfort Blindfold, Blindfold tries to convince Hisako that they are going "to lose another one." Wolverine, believing he was a defenseless child due to the manipulations of |Cassandra Nova, barged into the restroom asking for help as a feral Beast followed him in. Hisako left Blindfold and hid with Wolverine, unfortunately Beast targeted Blindfold and went to attack her. Hisako powered up and scared the feral X-Man away but passed out from exhaustion. Blindfold then toook her to the infirmary because she believed someone would awake only to find the unconscious bodies of Colossus and Cyclops. Eventually Shadowcat made her way back to the Institute and asked the girls to tell her everything they knew. When Kitty left to find out who exactly was attacking, Cyclops managed to contact Blindfold and instruct her to give Beast a special box containing a ball of string. He also asked her to keep his mind safe from any sort of psychic attacks as he helped Emma. During the middle of the battle, Ord and the Danger Room entity interrupted and a battle began between the X-Men, Hisako, Ord and Danger. Suddenly S.W.O.R.D. beamed the team, Danger, Ord, and Hisako into a spaceship headed for the Breakworld. Quest For Magik Blindfold, during an evening of storytelling, relayed the history of the deceased New Mutant Illyana Rasputin to her fellow classmates. Her story emotionally bothered some of the fellow students as Blindfold began including aspects that both recently happened and were about to happen. She explained that the demon lord Belasco reclaimed the realm of Limbo by defeating it's previous mistress, Amanda Sefton. After stealing the Soulsword from her Belasco cast her out of Limbo and began searching for a way to bring back Illyana Rasputin from the dead. After saying this Blindfold and the other students were themselves attacked by demons from Limbo sent by Belasco. She continued to assist the students with advice throughout their time in Limbo, telling certain students when and how to react to their situations, especially concerning Pixie, who she declared "must not fall". She survived the final battle and was returned to the mansion with the rest of the students. Blinded by the Light Cannonball was given knowledge of the plans of the Marauders and implied that Blindfold was second on a list targets for elimination by them and the Acolytes, orchestrated by Mr. Sinister. Blindfold explained to the New X-Men that whatever was supposed to happen to her could be prevented by Elixir. She grabbed his hands, touching the black part of his skin that represented death and the gold part that represented life at the same time. A large energy transfer of black and gold followed, and she was incapacitated, though the New X-Men were both confused as to what she meant and unsure of whether she was dead or merely unconscious. Right as Pixie went to get help from Shadowcat, the Institute was attacked by Exodus and his Acolytes. After examining her, Exodus stated that Blindfold was dead and she was no longer a priority to them and they continue on to look for Destiny's Diaries in the mansion, but in spite of this she did not 'smell dead' to X-23, and Prodigy theorized that Blindfold's precognitive abilities forewarned her of Exodus' coming and so she used Elixir's powers to put herself in a death-like sleep. Shadowcat subsequently operated on Blindfold, who finally awoke to speak further cryptic predictions about the X-Men's handicapped situation. She claimed that "Julian," "Megan," and "Mr. Wagner" would be hurt in some way in the coming conflictMessiah Complex, and warned that at least one more person whose identity she missed would be injured. It can be assumed from her formality in mentioning "Mr. Wagner," in contrast to informally using the first names of the other two, that she was talking about her fellow classmates Julian Keller (Hellion) and Megan Gwynn (Pixie), and her teacher Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler). Young X-Men Shortly after Ruth, along with Eric Gitter (Ink), Sooraya Qadir (Dust), Nicholas Gleason (Wolf Cub) and Santo Vaccarro (Rockslide), was recruited as one of the Young X-Men. She had previously seen a vision of this team of young X-Men facing off against Donald Pierce, a deadly old foe of the X-Men and former member of the Hellfire Club, during which one of the members was murdered. When the team is separated for hunting Mirage and Magma, Blindfold together with Ink defeats Mirage, but when they were carrying the unconscious Moonstar back to their Blackbird, Ink knocked Blindfold unconscious and delivered her to Donald Pierce. When Pierce questioned him about why they weren't dead, Ink responded that he was a mercenary, not a killer. When Ink redeems himself and fights Donald Pierce and the Hellfire Club, Ruth with the Young X-Men helps him, but despite they defeat Pierce and arrest him, they were unable to save Wolf Cub, who turned out to be the then-unknown teammate who was killed by Pierce in Blindfold's vision. Necrosha During the events of Necrosha Blindfold was visited by a reanimated Destiny, who was searching for her adoptive daughter Rogue. | Powers = Blindfold is a psionic, but the full extent of her abilities is unknown. In her appearances in Astonishing X-Men she used telepathy, and in New X-Men 'The Quest for Magic' she has demonstrated and said to be a clairvoyant, retrocognition or precognitive, and able to see past, present or future places or events. Telepathy: Able to read minds and dreams. She has not demonstrated the ability to send her thoughts to others. Precognitive: She is able to see events destined to occur and experience precognitive visions. Retrocognitive: Able to see the past. Clairvoyant: Able to see far off places or events as well as present events and her surroundings. Telepathic Immunity: Emma Frost said that Blindfold's mind is in too much flux to for her to read. This does not necessarily mean that Blindfold would be immune to telepathic assaults or other telepathic abilities that only require the telepath to broadcast their power at the target's mind, only that her mind cannot be read telepathically. This would likely mean that she is also immune to telepathic control or possession. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal Human | Weaknesses = Blindfold is physically blind, her eye sockets completely covered over in flesh. Because of this, she cannot cry. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Blind Characters Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precogs Category:Psychometry Category: Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:New X-Men members Category:X-Men members Category:Young X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:Adler Family